


The Ironies of Life

by kaicicle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, LadyNoir - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, also a bit of marichat and ladrien, babies get confused and fall in love with each other twice, graduation woes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicicle/pseuds/kaicicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing ever works out the way you first intend for it to.</p><p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng knows that graduation is creeping closer and that her time with Adrien Agreste is coming to an end. She confesses to him, only to be rejected. So — with a broken heart and nothing to lose—  Marinette starts opening up to Chat Noir and letting him closer to her heart than he has ever gotten before.</p><p>As Marinette's feelings change into a more friendlier love for Adrien, he starts to see Marinette in a new light he never was able to see.</p><p>Well, that's just the irony of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ironies of Life

Marinette shouldn’t have said it, but the words were out of her mouth before she was even able to give this terrible idea a second thought.

Words that she kept hidden and bottled up for two years.

Maybe it had something to do with graduation coming up in barely over a month from now?

There is only so much space inside of her to hide away these emotions— _these feelings_ — before there was no more room left to hide them. With nowhere else to put them, they spilled openly out of her heart.

And her mouth apparently. 

Marinette simply couldn’t take it anymore.

After two years of sitting behind Adrien Agreste, being so close to him almost everyday, she was able to learn so much more about the boy she began crushing on at the tender age of fifteen and it only made her fall harder. Especially since Alya, Nino, Adrien and herself had grown closer this past year.

She fell in love with the little dimple on his left cheek that would form when he smiled. With how brightly his too green eyes would shine over something that he found interest in— she learned he actually really likes talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir, he must be a fanboy— and how engaged he is towards anyone who he talked to.

Adrien is kind and generous to anyone and everyone. He’s sweet, almost too much so,— like a cinnamon roll— and Marinette loved that about him with everything that she is. 

When they first met, she had openly assumed that he would turn out to be another Chole. Rude, spoiled-rotten, poorly outspoken, and had little to no manners.

How wrong she was and how glad she is.

This boy that gleams bright like the sun has grown on her and gotten so deep under her skin. He used to make it impossible for her to speak coherent sentences around him— though she has obvliously gotten better that more she hangs around him— and he has absolutely no idea how much she likes him. 

Well, he didn’t.

Until now.

“I really like you, I have for a while now.”

The room was nearly empty. Everyone in the room had already left for the day. The only reason why Adrien and herself were still present is because she asked had he stay.

She wonders if he regrets staying because she is starting to.

Marinette can feel the tips of her ears burn with embarrassment as she watches Adrien’s eyes grow wide perplexity. He probably wasn’t expecting this. Honestly, neither was she.

It was a last minute decision she made just before class had ended.

Earlier during lunch, Alya had brought something up about the Ladyblog. To which, Adrien had turned around to address Alya in conversation and his emerald eyes just burned too bright with excitement over the topic. His golden hair brushing against his forehead would move with his animated movements while he talked with her.

It made her slightly jealous of Alya to be able to speak so freely with him. Of course she can though. Alya and Nino are in a relationship and are going rather strong. It’s almost their two year anniversary coming up. So why would she be become nervous over another guy when she has Nino?

But, as she continued to watched and listen to their conversation, it all left Marinette in a stupor and all she could think about was those feelings that kept building up inside her and threatening to burst. Those feelings that made her want to gently push back his sunshine colored hair from his forehead and kiss it. Kiss his head, his nose, his cheeks, and lips.

Those feelings, _love_ , there was no more room inside her to hide it. It was over-spilling the rims of her hearts and pouring out.

She can’t help herself. She can’t stop.

“Oh.” Adrien breathed out.

_Oh._

Marinette could feel panic rise in her chest as she realized what she just said. She held her hands in front of her nervously as she tried to fix whatever mess she created. 

“I-I don’t expect you respond right now of course! Or at all if you don’t want to,” She stammered and she took a few good steps away from him to give him some more space.

Marinette felt incredibly bashful at the moment, her skin burned from being nervous and slightly sweaty. She opened and closed her hand into a fist to air out the grimy feeling on her palms.

Why did she think this was a smart idea again? Everything between them was fine before and she had to go and open her big mouth. After all the progress she has been making with just forming a single sentence in front of him!

She blames this entirely on graduation.

At least she didn’t say ‘love’.

“I-” Adrien quietly cleared his throat. “I’m flattered. Honestly, I had no idea you felt like this.”

That was surprising. She thought she was rather obvious with how she turns into a tomato in his very presence, or forgets French if she talks to her. It takes her minutes at a times just to act like a normal person around him.

Marinette watched him shift awkwardly on the balls of his heels. His eyes were everywhere on the room except her. 

“You know, I’m really glad that we’ve become close this past year. You’re a really good friend, Marinette.” Finally, Adrien glanced up at her, finally looking her right in the eyes.

Marinette went from feeling all too hot and uncomfortable, to feeling like a bucket of ice was dumped all over her body. She went numb.

In his eyes were sadness, discomfort, and _rejection._

“But I’m in love with someone else. I’m really sorry,” He quickly ran his fingers through his hair— a habit he did whenever he felt uncomfortable— and continued. “I know this probably isn’t the answer you want though.”

_Adrien is already in love with another person._

She felt fresh tears forming in the back of her eyes. Her vision started to fog with the threat of them spilling out. She quickly looks up, hoping it would be enough for them to sink back into her eyes. The rejection itself was painful, but she could see it coming. What Marinette did not see coming was Adrien already being in love. That was the real kicker.

She knew it.

This was such a dumb idea.

Marinette had to get out of here, but she didn’t want to cause a scene. She could tell he really did feel bad about this. Adrien is sensitive to other people’s feelings. She didn’t need to make it more awkward than it already was. 

She could play that she was okay. Just until he was out of sight.

“Not at all, Adrien! I just wanted to tell you. This was more for myself.” She gave him the biggest— and probably the most fake— smile she could ever muster. “Thank you for being honest with me. It’s something I probably needed to hear.”

All she was doing was digging the knife deeper into her chest and twisting it, but it was working on him.

Adrien gave her a small smile and started to walk forward, towards her. She immediately felt herself tense and fought off the desire to flee from him. 

“I’m glad then. You know, you really are one of my most important friends. One of my very first in fact!” Adrien placed a tentative hand on her shoulder and the feeling of his touch burned through her shirt and onto her clammy skin. 

She loved when he was around her, his warmth, his presence, it was like being outside on a calming spring day under the sun. But right now, she needed him away from her. As far away as possible. It was too much heat for her to handle.

“Is it okay if we can continue to be friends?”

This wasn’t even a question that Marinette had to think twice about. Regardless of the situation.

“Absolutely.” There was no hesitation or question in her voice and Adrien practically beamed at the answer. 

But those tears, she could feel them building up so she prevented blinking as she felt him removed his hand from her and watched him back away from her with a relieved grin on his face. 

“Good. I’m really glad. I’ll see you on Monday then.” Adrien adjusted his bag on his shoulder and turned around, but not before saying, “See you later, Marinette.” He gave her a friendly wave as he walked through the door and vanished from her sight.

The door to the classroom slowly closed behind him, giving a small click as it shut. She listened to his feet pad against the tiled floor in the halls growing further and further away, until there was nothing but silence. 

Marinette finally released a choked out cry, the tears had spilled free as she let herself go. Her heart clenching painfully in rejection as her mind replayed his words over and over like a broken records, which only caused her to sob harder. 

_I’m in love with someone else._

Of course he was. He’s Adrien Agreste. Famous, rich model who the son of a famous a rich fashion designer. He was surrounded by beautiful and charming women daily. It’s no wonder that one of them managed to catch his eye.

Tikki left her bag and soared up beside her. She placed her small, comforting paw on her cheek.

“Marinette, you should go home. You’ll feel better at home.” Her small voice spoke over her sobs. 

She was too wrecked emotionally to care that Tikki had listened to their conversation just now.

Marinette offered up a small grunt in acknowledgement. She didn’t even bother to wipe her tears as she left the classroom that evening. No one would be around to see her and she was okay with that. She wanted, no, she really _needed_ to be alone right now.

On the trip home, as Adrien’s words spun a web in her head over and over, Marinette realized she couldn’t bother to feel regretful about telling him how she feels. 

There was no room for her to hide away these feelings earlier before the confession, but the hole in her heart let the feelings free and offered up more room for whatever she was feeling now.

What was this feeling? 

Misery? Pain? Embarrassment? Maybe some sort of relief that Adrien still wanted anything to do with her and calls her his friend?

Yes, all of that. 

But above all those jumbled feelings raging inside her, the feeling that bubbles up the most.

_Rejection._

\---

As soon as Marinette reached her house, she walked right upstairs to her room and slid under her covers to sleep. Her parents walked in once to check on her, asking her if she was okay or needed anything while offering her freshly baked croissants. 

She simply shooed them away. They left, but placed the food on her desk in case she wanted it for later.

She loved her mom and dad, but she craves to be alone more. They’ll understand.

It didn’t take long before she dozed asleep, her muddled mind slowing down enough to allow her to rest. The hours blurred together— and Marinette had planned on keeping it that way until morning— when she felt a small tap on her arm. 

“Marinette?” Tikki’s voice filled the dark room as she rubbed small circles on her skin as she attempted to wake her.

Marinette gave a hoarse groan— her throat raw from crying— and rolled away from the kwami. Though she was feeling slightly better after taking a nap, she was still determined to be alone. Just to get her point across, she lifted her covers over her head and snuggled closer into the warmth of her bed.

Tikki gave a sigh and tried again. 

“Marinette, I understand that you’re not feeling well right now, but it's ten o’clock at night. You promised to meet for patrol.”

Shit.

Marinette let herself remember that she is, in fact, Ladybug and has a duty in protecting France. Broken heart or not, she has a job to do. She’s a superheroine. The people of France relied on her. Chat Noir counted on her as well.

_‘Maybe it’s best that Adrien rejected me then. I would have to keep my second life from him if we dated. That really doesn’t set the relationship up well if I’m always lying and running out on him without being able to offering up an explanation anyways.’_

Marinette shook her head. She really needed to clear her thoughts of Adrien. Perhaps going out would actually do her head— and heart— some good. Plus, seeing Chat Noir always ended up putting her in a pretty decent mood. 

How could it not when over half of her conversations are of him throwing puns around and his mindless flirting?

_Flirting._

_Oh no._

For the second time that day, Marinette felt her heart plummet to the pit of her stomach. 

Chat Noir has been flirting constantly with Ladybug for well over two years now! She always thought somewhere in the back of her head that he might have a crush on her, but never gave it too much thought because of how wrapped up she has been with Adrien.

She must have made him feel awful over and over again. She’s clearly rejected his advances more often than not.

Marinette shot up from her bed, knocking into Tikki, which probably would have sent her off the bed if not the fact the kwami can fly.

Tikki gave a small hiss at being pushed, “Hey!”

“Tikki, I’m such an idiot.” She groaned, burying her face into her palms. Today was all about the broken hearts for a certain blue-eyed girl.

“Why? Are you thinking about how Chat is completely heads-over-heels in love for you?”

_What?_

“What?” She whipped her head to face her kwami. 

Love? That’s a really strong word to describe his feelings. To describe anyone's feelings about another person ever, actually. She would know.

Tikki shook her head a gave an aspirated breath. “Don’t you think you should go meet up with him now? He’s probably waiting for you.” 

Marinette threw the covers off her body and turned to placed her feet on the floor, still not looking away from Tikki. 

“He loves me?” Her heart gave another pulse of pain at the thought of what she went through today and for what she probably makes Chat feel only every time they meet up.

“Oh Marinette,” Tikki gave a small chuckle at the superheroine. “He cares so deeply for you.”

Marinette stood and walked over to her vanity to glance at her reflection. She nearly doubled over from shock at the damage done to her face.

Her eyes were, of course, puffy and red from crying. Her face was an unhealthy looking pale. Her hair is matted and tousled from rolling around on the bed. She also sees a rather unattractive crease mark on the left side of her face from being mushed into the pillow.

At this point, it’s hard to believe anyone could be in love with her.

_m in love with someone else._

Marinette scrunched her eyes together as she tried to block away the unwanted thoughts. She didn’t want to cry again. It was okay to be sad over this, but she also needed to take action in healing herself. Getting over Adrien was the end goal. No matter how much this may hurt.

“You’re right, Tikki.” She turned around from the mirror towards the kwami. “We should head out then, can’t keep that cat waiting for too long.” 

Tikki gave an enthused nod, she was just happy to see Marinette acting more chipper instead of a big, heaping mass misery from before. 

Marinette grabbed one the croissants from her desk and eat it quickly. It was slightly stale from sitting there for a couple of hours, but it was enough to help fuel her energy. 

“Alright, Tikki, _transform me!_ ”

\---

Marinette loves being Ladybug. Though she was uncertain about it at first, she could easily say now that she’s in love with her superheroine life. Even if it can be stressful and puts her in rather questionable and dangerous situations, it allows her to be free.

Though being Ladybug isn’t too far off from how Marinette would normally act, it does open more doors for her to become a more braver version of herself. You would have to be after all. Soaring from rooftop to rooftop in Paris with a magical yo-yo as your guide would have to take up a lot of bravery from anyone.

Especially when it comes to fighting akumas. 

But she is thankful for Tikki, she is thankful that she was chosen to become Ladybug. Thankful of the people she was able to save and protect. Thankful of how much she was able to learn about herself. And especially thankful that she was able to have Chat Noir as her partner through it all.

Marinette already feels tons better by being transformed, skipping roof to roof, and letting the night air breeze through her locks and on her face. She’s a bit sad the only skin that can directly touch the air is her face, but the fresh air feels good nonetheless.

She focuses on the night, the stars above and the crescent moon that sits just over the Eiffel Tower— which is where she and Chat meet every other night for patrol — and takes it all in.

With all this distraction inside her head, it starts to push back the feeling of rejection and fills her with a feeling of exhilaration. 

Just what the doctor ordered. 

If the doctor’s name is Tikki.

As Marinette landed at their usual spot, she could see Chat sitting with his back facing her. His long legs hung over the side of the edge as he had all his weight on his arms that rested behind him.

Marinette decided to watch him for a bit longer, taking the sight of him in. Something she’s never really done before and ponders on why she is doing it now.

The night breeze caressed through his blonde, unruly locks. His ears on his head would slightly twitched every so often against the wind, moving to the side and back to the front. And the crescent moon that sits just over the tower baths his body in an almost celestial glow against the black leather he wears. Marinette can’t see his face, but she assumes that if she could, that his pale face is probably glowing under the moon with his green cat-like eyes piercing up under his mask. 

“Aren’t you going to come over here and join me, My Lady?”

His voice broke her out of the trance she had put herself in with a jolt. He never turned around, but she could tell he was amused with the whole situation. 

_'Of course he knew I was here. He’s a freakin’ cat for crying out loud!’_

Maybe Marinette wouldn’t be having such an embarrassing and uncomfortable day if she stopped putting herself in embarrassing and uncomfortable situations. 

“Just enjoying the view, _mon minou_ "

_Wait what?_

“Oh, really? I knew I was good looking, but now you’re just flattering me.”

Marinette could feel the heat rise on her cheeks— she’s thankful that the mask covers it— as she looked away from Chat who is now turned around and watching her. A shit-eating grin plastered on his lips. 

Brush it off.

She strolled up next to his and joined him on the ledge, sitting down beside him she made sure to put a good amount of space. 

“Calm down, _minou_. I was talking about the night view.”

She really wasn’t, but he didn’t need to know.

Chat laughed as a response, his eyes playful and full of mischief as he said, “I know, My Lady. You’re too much fun to tease.”

Once Chat’s laughter had died down, they sat side-by-side enjoying each other’s company in silence. That was one of the best things about being with Chat, it was never uncomfortable to be with him. He always had a good aura coming from him that helped Marinette relax.

After a few minutes had passed, Chat turned to face her. She looked back at him waiting for him to talk.

“So, why were you late? I was actually kind of worried.” He wasn’t lying. His ears slightly flattened on his head and he watched at her with an ambiguous gaze. 

“Oh, it’s been a long day, so I decided to take a nap when I got home.” Also, not a lie. Marinette wasn’t sure how much she wanted to tell Chat. Though she wouldn’t mind talking about it, just to get it off her chest, she wasn’t sure how Chat would react.

Chat probably wouldn’t be mad— she’s not even sure she’s ever seen him mad — as much as he would be concerned, but she was still unsure of how much of the waters she wanted to test.

_I’m in love with someone else._

_He’s head-over-heels in love with you!_

Ladybug had drawn her legs from the ledge and brought them to her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep her in place and rested her forehead on top of her knees. 

She was feeling okay just minutes ago, but these thoughts were catching up to her quickly and invaded the spaces of her mind once again that day.

Even Ladybug can’t outrun emotions. Who knew?

“My Lady?” She didn’t need to look up to know he was concerned about her and her sudden quietness. She hear the worry laced in his voice. “Are you okay?”

_No._

“Yes.”

She really wasn’t sure if she wanted to talk about it. Of course she trusts Chat more than anyone in the whole world. That was something she had to do if she and him wanted to successfully work together, but that didn’t make it his job to be her counselor either. 

And what if Tikki is right about him being in love with her?

When did this get so complicated?

“No, seriously, Ladybug. You looked like something was bothering you ever since you showed up. And you came late!” She could feel Chat scoot closer towards her and she wanted to hit herself for wanting to lean up on him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

_No._

“Yes.”

_Shit._

There was another wave of silence between them, but this one was anything but relaxing and comfortable like it usually is. This silence was of Chat Noir waiting for Ladybug to talk to him about her problems— her stupid boy problems— because she had actually said that she did want to talk about them.

She was determined to keep this up until it was forgotten about, but Chat tried again.

“Ladybug?”

Ladybug huffed out the breathe she was holding in her cheeks and slowly turned her head, while still laying them on her knees, to face her partner. He watched her carefully, his expression neutral.

“I told the boy I’ve been crushing on for two years that I liked him and he turned me down.”

She probably couldn’t have been more blunt about her day if she had even tried. 

She felt her cheeks flare up again and the tears start to form as she willingly reopened her wounds that were trying to heal in front of Chat Noir.

Ladybug watched Chat’s face fall from a neutral, resting and thoughtful pose, to downright shocked. His eyes had shot open— darting back and forth between her’s— , his mouth slightly parted as if he was going to say something, but couldn’t find the right words. 

His face looks exactly like Adrien’s did this afternoon.

She tried to push that image of Adrien’s further back in her brain.

“Seriously?” Chat finally managed to choke out. 

Ladybug just nodded softly and turned from him again. She needed to let a tear or two fall without being noticed.

She quietly sniffled, at least she hoped it was, and played with the fabric of her outfit mindlessly.

“It’s okay. You aren’t required to love someone back. I just wanted him to know. It makes me feel better than hiding it, you know?” She sure can talk-the-talk, can’t she?

“You sure don’t look like it makes you feel better.” He quickly added.

She ignored the comment because of how painfully true it was.

After another few moments of silence from Chat, she looked back at him to find him staring at her with his brows furrowed— or she could assume because the mask covered them— eyes narrowed, mouth gaped open. He looked offended.

She would laugh if she didn’t feel like as miserable as she does.

Ladybug just opted to blink blankly at him because he wasn’t the one who had his heart broken today.

“Is he stupid?” Finally, yet not so gracefully, fell from his lips. 

She continued to blink at him for what felt like years before responding, “Are you?”

Chat completely turned his body towards her, no longer letting his legs dangle off the edge. He crossed his legs, still leaving space between them, but never stop giving her an incredulous look.

“I’m being serious!”

“So am I?”

Where exactly is he going with this? 

“Ladybug,” He started, his voice dropping an octave as if it was going to help prove his points,“How can any person reject you? You’re Ladybug!”

“Chat, he doesn’t know I’m Ladybug, so that literally has nothing to do with anything, silly _minou_.” Well, she had to say she was starting to cheer up a bit, even though Chat was seemly becoming more and more worked up.

At least her tears had dried.

“That’s not the point. It’s not because you’re actually Ladybug. It’s who are you and what you’re _capable of doing_ because you’re Ladybug.” He held out his hand as he started counting off the reasons on his fingers. 

“You’re brave, incredibly smart, witty, _oh god_ and so selfless. You jump head-first into danger because you risk your life for others, you’re so calm and collected, the patience you have for civilians. I can’t see you being too different in your other life. You are who you are as Ladybug because it comes from who you actually are! He’s insane.”

Ladybug would be lying if she said that her heart wasn’t skipping beats at this point. That wouldn’t be her first lie of the night though.

Chat sure had a lot of positive things to say about her and it was kind of going to her head. She watched him with a new sense of adoration that she never would thought she could feel for Chat Noir as he continued to ramble on about how ‘insane’ Adrien Agreste is. This entire moment was turning out to be rather comical.

But she feels guilt settle inside her as she realizes how highly Chat thinks of her and how much he really does care, while she feels like she hardly ever gives him much of a second glance.

She attempts so brush it off.

“He said he’s in love with another person.” She finally explains. 

Chat only scoffs at that new set of information. “You loved him for two years?”

Ladybug simply nodded as she tried to disregard the pinches in her chest.

Two whole years of unrequited love.

She didn’t have to make herself distracted for too much longer luckily as she felt Chat’s gloved hands taking one of her’s in his and twining their fingers together in place. 

Ladybug’s eyes grew to the size of saucers as she stared at their hands. This was an incredibly bold act coming from Chat. Chat may be flirty and act like a big-shot, but he rarely acts on any of the things he says. 

“Chat-”

“You’ll always have me.” 

She couldn’t even be mad at the fact she had been cut off because she was too preoccupied with how desperate Chat’s voice sounded. Desperate for her to understand.

She glanced up to met his gaze. His eyes filled with passion and concern over her. 

Love?

_He’s heads-over-heels in love with you!_

How Ladybug wished her mind would fix the broken record that keeps playing.

“I know that Chat.” She really, truly did. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze hoping to get her feelings across and he returned the gesture. 

“I know you don’t have any sort of special feelings for me, but it’s true. You’ll always have me. Regardless of anything that may happen between us.” As he kept talking his voice grew quiet, softer. Almost intimate. “I just want you to know that.”

Ladybug was certain that the feelings she has for Adrien were love. She was also certain her heart was broken after today’s events. But, she was also very much so certain that her heart was beating erratically over Chat’s words and how he was looking at her like she was his world. How important she is to him. 

What she was not so certain about was why.

Chat is indescribably important to her. They’ve grown close over the last two years. If anything had ever happened to him, she is positive that she will be absolutely lost. There were times where she came close to actually losing him and it tears her heart to shreds. 

She reached over to him with her free arm— not wanting to pull away from Chat just yet — and rested her hand on top of his head, giving him a few experimental pets. 

Chat reacted strongly as he nudged his head further into her hand and let out a soft series of purrs. Ladybug giggled as she let her fingers slide into his hair, playing with the strands, and moving to his ears. Scratching them lightly. 

“You’re the best, _Chaton._ ” 

He glanced up to her and smiled softly as she continued her ministrations on his head. “I’m aware, My Lady, I am the cat’s meow after all.”

For once, instead of the urge to slap him silly for the ridiculous pun, she chuckled. And that only made him smile harder.

“Thank you for listening.” 

He gave an affirmative hum, squeezing her hand in his a little tighter. 

For the rest of their patrol, they stayed just as they were, soft purrs, side-by-side, and hands locked together. Never once letting go.

\---

The weekend had passed by after Friday night rather uneventfully. Marinette had spent time trying to focus on herself and make herself happy. 

Marinette finally started finishing off her designs of her graduation dress. She fell behind on making it, but since exams have recently passed and she had the weekend to herself, she finally was able to pick up where she left off.

Designing was always the perfect therapy for her.

Tikki said she was proud of her for powering through this and, honestly, she felt proud of herself too. 

She won’t say that the weekend wasn’t bumpy, of course it was. She cried a few times, mainly before bed as she relived the memory of the way Adrien’s eyes looked as he told her he loves some other person— as if the memory had been tattooed on the back of her eyelids— , but got back up the next day with new vigor. 

Marinette’s aware the road will be long, she still has to see him everyday— much like today— , but she will continue to keep trying to move on. 

She clearly remember how much Chat wants her to be happy and that’s enough to make it a reality. She really is thankful to have him in her life. Even if she still feel a bit confused with some of her own reactions and thoughts he had while with him. She often finds herself thinking how she can't wait to see him again.

Marinette watched as the her remaining classmates straggled into class, groggy on a Monday morning. One of them being her oh-so ever out of place, energetic friend.

“Good morning, Alya.” She greeted as Alya had taken her seat next to her. 

Alya gave a small groan as she leaned back into the bench and stretching her legs from under the table. “I was so excited to update my Ladyblog this weekend hoping for some new content to write about, but there’s, like, no activity right now! Not a single attack at all.” She pouted and Marinette unashamedly thought it was adorable. Even if the reason why she was pouting was a bit bizarre. 

“That’s probably a good thing, right? No one getting hurt and the hero's getting to relax.” Marinette was ecstatic about the lack of akuma attacks. She’s not too sure how well she would have done in battle this weekend.

_Well, with Chat there, I probably would have been alright._

“I guess so.” Alya huffed out. 

Just as they had finished up their conversation, Nino had turned around in his seat and said, “Guys, new superhero movie this weekend. I know Alya and I are definitely going, but please tell me you are, Marinette. We have to do more stuff together before graduation!”

“This Friday shouldn’t be a problem. So it will just be us three?” Third-wheeling with Alya and Nino never bothered Marinette. They weren’t much on the PDA as much as they were on playful banter and bickering.

“Oh, no actually-” Nino cut himself off just as Adrien walked into the classroom. “Hey dude!”

Marinette did everything in her power to avoid just breaking down and crying right here and right now. It was proving to be a challenge because the first person he looked directly at was her. 

How can someone look so enchantingly bright and stunning on a Monday morning? 

He offered her a smile. 

She did her best to return it.

“You’re coming with us this Friday, right? Superhero movie, explosions, insane score music!” Nino was flailing his arms around with excitement as he tried to recruit his friend to go.

Marinette prayed he said no.

“Oh, sure. I don’t have anything planned this Friday. What time?”

She sank into her seat dejectedly. Alya didn’t fail to notice her and raised a confused brow.

“After school. So, to answer your question from earlier, Marinette, all four of us will be going. Graduation will not tear this group apart!” Nino grinned as if he won the lottery while throwing a fist pump into the air. He's probably excited because Adrien could go and he is always trying to get him out and do more things with them, she guessed.

His statement caused Adrien to turn around and face her, Marinette avoid him by looking down at her nails. 

“You’re going too, Marinette?” His voice sounded way too hopeful to be hanging out with a girl that he had just recently reject.

Okay.

That’s not fair. She knows he still really does want to be on good terms with her.

So, as she reminded herself that, she picked up her head and looked back at him. His eyes just as hopeful as his voice sounded. 

She quietly cleared her throat. “Yeah, it’ll be fun. The four of us.”

Alya’s brows were reaching her hairline at this point of their conversation.

“Great! I’m really excited then.”

They stared back and each other, waiting for someone to speak first. Marinette wanted to reply, she just wasn’t sure what to say. How do you reply back to someone who just rejected you, but you’re hanging out with on Friday and still sound excited? But not too excited.

The teacher had finally walked into the classroom and announced class will begin, which broke their stare-off. Marinette silently thanked her lucky dots.

Adrien and Nino turned back around in their seats and Marinette let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, she didn’t miss the way Adrien’s shoulders drooped from her lack of response.

He probably feels guilty.

Marinette felt Alya slide closer on the bench to smack her shoulder and hiss out, “Girl, what in the world was that about?”

Marinette glanced over at her sadly. She felt kind of ashamed for not relying this information to her earlier. Alya is her biggest supporter and deserves to know. She just felt like she wasn’t ready yet. Now, she doesn’t have much of a choice.

She sighed under her breath before whispering, “I confessed to him on Friday.” She was quiet enough so the conversation was for Alya’s ears only.

Alya physically jolted in her seat. Her hands flung up to her mouth to muffle any sounds of surprised that wanted to come out. 

“You what?!”

“It didn’t go so well, Alya. He doesn’t feel the same way.” Marinette also realized the reason why she didn’t want to talk about it was because she, herself, was growing tired of listening to it.

“Oh, Marinette.” Alya’s hand came up to her shoulder to rub comforting circles. Marinette appreciated the touch and leaned into it. “Do you want me to tell Nino that you can’t make it on Friday?”

Marinette shook her head, “No, it’s okay Alya. I have to get over it someday, right? Hanging out with him and seeing him as a good friend will help me. Plus, he’s right, with graduation coming up I want to be able to hang-out with my friends as much as I can.” She gave her an honest grin.

Alya looked a bit skeptical, but Marinette knew this was the right thing to do.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” She felt her voice start to crack, but continued, “I will be okay.”

And she will be. It’ll just take time.

Besides, she has good friends beside her, supporting her. Alya and Nino for sure will always have her back.

Adrien, even though is currently the one causing the pain, will do a lot to help Marinette. He’s proven to be a great friend over and over and probably will still be one.

And Chat Noir is her rock, her partner. She knows that he will always be by her side with her best interests in mind. 

She stared lazily at the back of Adrien head as she recalled Friday night, the warmth of his hand through their gloves as he held her’s and fought down a blush that with creeping up her neck.

She’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And thank you so much for reading! I love how ironic this show is, so why not make is more ironic? Because I can totally do that. This won't be painfully ansgty, just a bit. 
> 
> I plan on making this about 5 chapters long, but with finals coming up, we shall see n_n
> 
> Miraculous blog: chatism.tumblr.com


End file.
